The Twilight Diaries
by Broken Glass Love
Summary: Victoria is growing her army full of stronger vampires with the capability of something called compulsion. Damon and a Stefan are tricked into playing a game they don't want to, and Jacob Black finds a way into Bella's heart. But the one thing no one knows is that the ground they were standing on is a war zone. This is a war that will change everything. BxJ and ExD


**Well, after curiously twisting this story in many different directions, I finally decided what was gonna happen. Be warned though, the first few chapters are going to be slower since this is a VERY long story.**

The redhead made her way leisurely through the forests of Mystic Falls until she reached her destination, an old looking mansion with a wooden exterior and vines crawling up the outer walls. Easily two hundred years old, she knew this would be the place to find the vampires she was looking for. These vampires were different, more menacing and complicated. They needed rings to be safe from the deadly rays of the sun, had to be invited in, and their eyes were colored normally to blend in with the human people. But the most powerful weapon was the control they could have over the mind, a power they called compulsion. She knew that the war couldn't be won without them. Riley, her minion, was the one she left in charge of the newborn vampires. Hopefully they wouldn't matter after this visit. She walked over to the giant door and knocked once, twice, then three times. Finally the door was answered.

"Salvatore household, is there something you need?" A smooth talking raven haired man said from the doorway, his cold blue eyes daring her to respond in a way that he didn't wish.

"Hello, my name is Victoria, I'm a vampire from Washington and I come with awful news." The woman faked emotionalism.

"I'm sorry but I don't exactly know what your talking about." He attempted to slam the door on Victoria, but she stopped it.

"Please, I'm a different kind of vampire, I am weaker. But I need your help to stop her, you must listen!" She cried dramatically.

"Who are you talking about?" He said as if his patience was running out.

"There is a girl, who is attempting to hunt and kill they entire vampire race." Victoria lied.

"Really? You came here to tell me that there is another vampire hunter in the world? Not exactly shocking news." He grumbled, laying his head against the door in frustration.

"No! I mean yes, but she has real power on her side." She insisted. "There are a family of vampires, and quite possibly a pack of werewolves on her side."

"Okay. Well then you might want to come in. Let me get my brother." Said the raven haired man as disappeared around the corner of his house. Not less than twenty seconds later, he came back with another guy and a human girl. Both men sported her on each side and Victoria groaned, already knowing what this was. Vampires loving humans was the very thing that caused her problems in the first place.

"Who is this?" Victoria played innocent.

"None of your business." Said the new man. He turned to the human, "Go to your house. I'll be there soon." He kissed her forehead. The girl looked like she wanted to stay, but one look at the fiery red hair and bright red eyes of Victoria and she was out the door.

"Well then, what do you want us to do?" the raven haired man spoke again.

"What are your names?" She asked first.

"Damon, and this is my brother, Stefan."

"Damon and Stefan, I want you to come to Washington with me."

"Let me get this straight," Stefan looked at his brother with furrowed brows. "You invited a vampire into the house and said you'd help?"

"No my brother, I said _we'd_ help." Damon looked at Victoria then, "You said you were a different kind of vampire?" He questioned.

"Yes. You see our skin is made of small diamond partials so in the sunlight, we shine. Our eyes are always red unless we are vegetarian, then they are amber. We have no ability to eat or sleep, and have no power of compulsion." She tried to explain it all quickly.

"Do you piss rainbows too?" Damon laughed and went to sit down across from Victoria. Stefan stayed in the background, deciding wether or not he would bother even caring about what this woman had to say.

"So then how do you know about us?" Stefan wondered aloud.

"I was searching high and low for a way to fight this evil girl." Victoria explained.

"Again, why do you want to kill this chick?" Damon was unimpressed with her reasoning. "You say she only has a family of vamps and some werewolves, what is the big deal?"

"It personal." She mumbled wearily.

"Then why should we help you?"

"Are you saying you can't help?" She challenged.

Stefan spoke up, "Of course we can, we just won't."

"Fine." Victoria huffed. She began to walk out the door.

"Wait!" Damon called. "Stefan we need a place to hide Elena from Klaus. What if we were to take her there with us?" Stefan pondered this for a moment.

"Maybe it could work, if we're careful." Was his response.

"So Washington?"


End file.
